Angelina
Angelina Biographical information Born: 5th July 1968 Blood Status: Pure-Blood Title (s): - Chaser Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: - Light brown (Early life up to fourth year at Hogwarts) - Blonde (Fifth year onwards) Eye colour: Blue / Grey Skin colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Unnamed father - Unnamed mother Other relations: - Possible relation to the Black Family, as her mother may have been a member of the Black Family Magical skills and characteristics Wand: Pear, Dragon Heartstring, 6 ¾ inches Boggart: Bats Patronus: Kangaroo Affiliation Occupation: A Barmaid at the Leaky Cauldron House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Gryffindor - Gryffindor Quidditch Team - A member of the army in the 1986 battle Angelina was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1979 to 1986. In her early Hogwarts years, she loved to play jokes and have a laugh around with her mates. In her fourth year, she developed a crush on Gryffindor student Sam Fraddon. In her final year, she participated in the 1986 battle, taking out many Death Eaters and helping many younger students to safety. Later life, she became a barmaid at the Leaky Cauldron. 'Early life' On the 5th July 1968, Angelina was delivered by a house-elf to her father, whose name is not identified. It was proved that this man was her father, after he performed a DNA charm on Angelina to prove that he was her father. It is thought that her mother may be a member of the House of Black. 'Hogwarts years ' First year Although she seemed excited during the summer holidays, when the day arrived, Angelina didn’t want to go, as she didn’t want to leave her friends or family behind. Her father reassured her that she would make new friends at Hogwarts. She was Sorted into Gryffindor, although the Sorting Hat originally was going to place her in Ravenclaw, due to her being smart at a very young age. Angelina became friends with anyone who made an attempt to talk to her. She was seen going to her dorm with a bunch of other girls, who were all joking and laughing. 'Second year' After her first year, Angelina couldn’t wait to get back to Hogwarts. She became friends with an unidentified boy, who she liked to hang around with in the common room. They also sat next to each other many times during their lunch breaks or their free periods. This was the year that she applied for the Quidditch Team, after seemingly taking a sudden interest in the sport. She was accepted onto the team, playing the role of Chaser. 'Third year' Angelina chose as her elective subject, Divination. Whilst on the Hogwarts Express, she met Sam Fraddon, who she shared the train compartment with, as the rest of the train was full. They were later joined by Sam’s two other friends. At the time, Sam was reading his father's magazine, The Quibbler, upside down. He informed them that his father was the editor. Angelina seemed impressed, as the Quibbler was one of her favourite magazines. 'Fourth year' Throughout Angelina’s fourth year, she seemed to fancy Sam Fraddon. However, he didn’t seem to be interested much. At one point, she was in the Entrance Courtyard when she spotted Sam walking towards her. 'Fifth year' Not much is known about her fifth year, except from the fact that she would have started her O.W.L.s. The known O.W.L.s that she took was Divination and Transfiguration. 'Sixth year' Again, not much is known about her sixth year, except that she would have started her N.E.W.T.s, which the only known one that she did is Divination. 'Seventh year' Angelina’s last year was just as she had expected; difficult. Whilst finishing her exams, she broke down and said that she was probably going to fail. She continued on and finished the exam however, after one professor told her that she could accomplish anything if she put her mind to it. On the 24th February 1986, Angelina was out in the entrance courtyard when the battle began. At one point, she spotted Sam and his friends, being a little outnumbered by Dementors. Angelina ran towards them, with her wand in hand, ready to fight. After she had helped Sam and his friends defeat the Death Eaters, the numbers increased, and Angelina decided that the battle had become a little too much for her, and so she took cover, and was shocked at all of the devestation that was happening before her. When Angelina finally plucked up her courage to fight again, she barely missed being hit by the killing curse, after a Death Eater aimed it at her. She avoided it by jumping out of the way. Angelina ultimately survived the battle. 'Later life' After graduating from Hogwarts, Angelina went on to work as a barmaid in the Leaky Cauldron. 'Personality' Angelina was a fun loving girl, always making jokes and making the most of the time she had with her friends. She was a very talkative person, who would make friends with anyone who was willing to talk to her. 'Magical skills and characterstics' Divination: Angelina seemed to have a talent at Divination, saying that she took the subject at O.W.L level and at N.E.W.T level. Transfiguration: Angelina seemed to have a bit of skill at Transfiguration. In her fifth year, she learned how to transfigure her hair colour to blonde. She also took Transfiguration at O.W.L level. Quidditch: Angelina played as Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, indicating that she may have been a fast flyer. Patronus: Angelina was able to conjure her Patronus, which took the form of a kangaroo. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:1986 battle participants Category:Leaky Cauldron employees Category:Barmaids Category:Hogwarts students Category:Chasers Category:Gryffindor Chasers Category:Quidditch players Category:1968 births Category:Females Category:Pure bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1979